


Bad Days

by mthevlamister



Series: The Keepers of Angus McDonald [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is precious, Canon Trans Character, Gen, I need to be nicer to him, Lup is canon trans, Trans Female Character, and therefore, but seriously, can I be nice to Angus?, he must die, jk, no, no i cannot, stop ignoring her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "I know, but I want to not be targeted. I feel like my whole life in this universe is just a game of 'how can we torture Angus' or something."Or:I promised to post each update.





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beating a dead horse with this series, ya know? Also, I should be allowed to make the raven's cloak because everyone else made artifacts--

The day couldn't have been set up worse for Angus. Taako was sick, so everyone made him stay home, and his friends were on some field trip he couldn't go to because he was in advanced classes. Angus didn't mind school without people he was close to, don't get him wrong, but he wasn't exactly popular with other classmates. He wasn't usually picked on though, so that was a plus. But he had no protectors, no cloak, and no friends on that day. 

It was a bad day for Angus. He had a black eye, a bloodied nose, and scrapes all over his body. No visions saved him. No teachers helped. He was cornered outside of school after it ended by a group of older kids. They broke his glasses--Lup could probably use magic to fix them, or maybe Magnus knew how to help--and tried to break his arm. They called him a freak. Teacher's pet. They said he was nothing and didn't deserve to be at their school. He managed to bite one of them, and they threw him down in shock. That's when he ran. He ran as fast as he could to his home. He went straight to Lucretia's room when he got home Thursday, ignoring the smell of food and cheery greetings from his parents. He didn't stop to check on Taako, who was complaining in a loud voice about Kravitz babying him. He covered his face until he made his way to the soft bed, collapsing on it. He mumbled a quick "raven's cloak" before feeling all his injuries heal up. He didn't know what else to do in this state, so he cried. He cried as quietly as he could until he heard the door open; that's when he forced himself to stop crying. He felt someone sit down next to him and put a hand on his back, rubbing circles. It was Lucretia. Angus could tell without looking.

"Rough day?" Lucretia asked, pulling her hand back and laying with him.

Angus let out a shaky sigh. "Really bad."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really; I just want to forget about it. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Taako would let me take regular classes? I don't want to take advanced classes! I want to be normal!"

Lucretia let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "You're not normal, Angus. None of us are. What happened?"

"Nothing," Angus responded, looking up. 

"Nothing doesn't explain broken glasses--oh, honey." Lucretia cut herself off when Angus began to tear up. She held out her arms, allowing the boy to flop into them. "It's okay. You know, Magnus got beat up a lot."

"He still does." 

"Yes, yes he does. He manages to always get into trouble, doesn't he?"

"I don't want to be the freak at school. I want to be a regular student and be with my age group! Some of the people in class are nice, but that makes the others meaner!" 

"I know. I'm technically the youngest adult here."

"You lost twenty years--"

"I know, but I was the youngest. I'm sure you know that. Sometimes it felt like the others wouldn't take me seriously or would protect me when I didn't need it. Magnus and Merle got into a huge fight with someone over something I didn't care about. We're special, Angus. We are different, and that's okay. You can see the future for goodness sakes! You're the smartest person I know!"

"I know, but I--"

"I know you're going to be upset about this for awhile. I know you don't want to be different. It sucks, but you can't change who you are."

"Taako can turn into a t-rex."

"Taako's just a dumber Taako when he's a t-rex. You know that."

Angus sighed, shuffling closer. "I know, but I want to not be targeted. I feel like my whole life in this universe is just a game of 'how can we torture Angus' or something."

"So far we've had happy endings though, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Lucretia smiled, kissing his head. "Food?"

"I'm not hungry." Angus replied, pulling away from the hug and rubbing his eyes. "I'm just tired."

"I'll save some of the snacks we made. You should take a nap and get some work done."

"Okay, got it." 

Lucretia got up, tucked him into bed, and went into the living room. She made sure to close the door behind her, and Angus waited until he heard a little click to get up. He sat by the door, listening to his parents talk. They were talking about him. They always talked about him. Angus listened closely, waiting for them to say something worth listening to. 

"--beat up at school." Lucretia's voice was soft and kind. "Maybe we should send him to another school."

"I'll give those shits detention! You think I care?! Expel them!" Taako's voice rang out before he gagged. "Fuck, I'm sick."

"We're not expelling anyone. Angus will tell teachers if he wants."

"It's more than--"

Angus got up and went back to the bed. He was getting too old for sleeping with his parents. He still had nightmares, but he could probably sleep alone by now. He closed his eyes. The door creaked open after an hour, and it closed quickly. The bed dipped under someone's weight, and he felt Lucretia's arms go around him as they both fell asleep.

Sleeping alone could wait.


End file.
